Colibri
This is my third and Kaiju and possibly the last one I make so I can get this one and the other two in tip top shape. I hope you enjoy and I accept any criticism with open arms. Name: Colibrí de Sangre Height: 50 meters Weight: 4,000 metric tons Sex: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attack(s): Macuahuitl Secondary Attack(s): Beak Primary Weapon(s): Gift to the Faithful Secondary Weapon(s): Haze of War Energy Style: Fury Overview: Colibrí de Sangre is the living avatar and representing the last remaining shred of an Aztec deity's essence. Also he is a Hummingbird. And there is blood involved. Just in case you can't speak Spanish. Origin: The gods of old were real! At least some of them. Huitzilopochtli was one of the many Aztec gods of the sun, but more importantly he was the god of war and human sacrifice. Huitzilopochtli drew power from the constant sacrifices made in his name. As his power grew so did his number of followers, and as his ranks of followers grew so did the number of sacrifices he received. It was an endless cycle of bloodshed that may have ended all of humanity in his domain if not for arrival of the Spanish. At first pleased with the slaughter commited by the Conquistadors, they received the blessing of the war god. But to Huitzilopochtli's dismay the Spanish soon forbade his followers from their sacrifices and quickly losing power the god of sacrifice could do nothing to stop it and faded to a mere wisp of power. Huitzilopochtli did not die because for many years a single family continued annual sacrifices deep in the jungle at a hidden shrine using an old Macuahuitl . But even this came to an end when many years later the relatives of the last remaining follower of Huitzilopochtli learned of his grisly murders and reported him to the authorities. And thus Huitzilopochtli died. The shrine lay dormant for a century before two men stumbled upon the ancient shrine. Awed at the treasure that had laid dormant in the shrine for decades one man wished for the treasure to be his alone. Waiting until his friend's back was turned the man grabbed the ancient Macuahuitl and sliced off his friend's head, took the treasure and left. The blood of the slain man fell upon the altar and for a brief second a fraction of the old god was resurrected and inhabited the body of his most sacred animal: a nearby hummingbird. In his diminutive body the remnants of the god drank of and rolled in the blood of the slain gaining power and transforming his new body. Now a man sized humming bird with spindly arms the shred of the god grasped the old Macuahuitl. He quickly tracked the man that ransacked the shrine and slew him and drank his blood. Now all of Mexico is afraid of this shred of a god. Flying down upon towns and cities he slaughters the masses to drink of and bath in their blood gaining power and growing in size. None could stop him but something that remained of his aspect of war was not pleased. It was too easy. There was no battle. Know he seeks to fight every Kaiju on the planet before resuming his quest for blood. All shall fear this Colibrí de Sangre. Energy system: Colibrí de Sangre crave both battle and blood and as he attacks his foes his energy is restored. Ranged combat: The only Ranged move Colibrí de Sangre has is his Gift to the Faithful where he spews blood from his beak that burns with his fiery passion. Grappling: Colibrí de Sangre is both tiny and light and thus it is difficult for him to intiate grapples and prevents him from throwing opponents. However in a grapple he can plunge his beak into enemies dealing damage and regaining energy. Melee Combat: Colibrí de Sangre's true power is in serious close range combat. He is able to chain together long combos with his Macuahuitl and beak. the longer he can combo the stronger his attacks become and the less damage he receives. Also his able to spray a fog of blood around his body using his move Haze of War which hardens on enemy Kaiju slowing their speed and lowering defense but at the cost of a large amount of energy. Weaknesses: The problem with Colibrí de Sangre is that he is fragile since he is after all a humming bird. He must be up close and personal to be effective and while hi incredible movement speed allows him to zip around the map ranged attacks could kill him before he ever got close. Also if his combo is broken he can face serious repercussions. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien